


Horse whisperer

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You accidentally met a stranger during your patrol. Because of the coming storm, you've decided to ask him to your property. It ended in a very smutty way.





	Horse whisperer

The thundering of hooves split the silence as a lone stallion galloped through the bleak landscape. The wind wisped his mane into the air like flames; after all he was a flame colored chestnut. His muscles rippled from under his freshly groomed pelt and his powerful legs. They propelled him forward and kept him going as he powered over the land. You held rains tightly, your hips moved back and forth as horse galloped.  
It was until stallion slowed down, his ears perked as he shook his head angrily. "What's that, pal?," you asked stroking horse's nape.  
Arthur tried to calm down the panicked mare. "It's alright, girl. It was just a snake, it's gone now." He huffed, trying his best.   
Both horse and Arthur looked like after the acciddent. Man was all dirty and tired and horse was covered in grass and small scratches.  
You rode to the man and his horse and got off your stallion's back.   
"Ya need a hand, fella?," you asked with cocked brows and hands rested on your hips.  
"Nah, I think we are fine. She just got spooked by a snake. Big one." Arthur said and horse started neighing and shaking its head. "What got into you today?" He asked, holding the reins tightly.  
You tilted head and observed man trying to calm horse down. You took few little steps toward the animal, slowly reaching hand. "Easy," you said laying opened palm on horse's nostrils.  
Hores calmed down really quickly.   
"I hope she won't bite ya... She bit me twice." Arthur said, watching you. He was really impressed with fact that horse calmed down as soon as you touched it. Arthur just bought this horse and it was a really stubborn one so bonding was hard even for him. "Ya got some magical hands there, lady." He commented.  
You smiled only. "If she's gonna bite it's gonna be only my fault, fella. She has to learn to trust you," you explained stroking horse's neck gently but making a little pressure.  
Arthur laughed softly. "I good know that, but it's hard. She doesn't trust me, not to meantion she try to bite other horses as well." Arthur sighed softly and tried to pet horse's head but he failed. Horse only shook its head and huffed at Arthur.  
"You do it too quickly, fella," you whispered and took horse's rains in your hands and took a bridle out of horse's mouth. "She's gonna never trust you fully if you won't take little steps," after these words you walked to your stallion and reached to bag hanging on his side. You pulled an apple and went back to man's horse, handling treat to animal.  
He rubbed back oh his head. "Well... If I can be honest with you, I don't really have time for that." Arthur said watching you.  
"That's why you have problem, fella," you chuckled at ruffled horse's mane.  
"I never had such a problem before, lady." Arthur sighed and gently pet horse's neck. "Are you working in the stable or something?"  
"They used to call me a horse whisperer," you chuckled softly, "but I never considered myself as someone with such an abilities."   
Your stallion walked hesitantly to other horse and tried to eat its mane.  
Arthur's horse let out a loud noise and walked away to hide behinde Arthur and nibble on some grass. "Oh so now I am your hideout or something. I think your horse ain't good in flirting." He joked and offered you his hand. "My name is Arthur."  
You hesitated a little but shook his hand eventually. "Y/N," you introduced yourself softly. "What are ya doing in here, fella? Town is fee miles on west."  
"Well, I was commin' back to my camp but she got spooked by a snake as I said... And we hit the tree." He muttered quietly because of the shame. "And what a fine lady like you is doing here all alone?"  
"Patroling my neighborhood," you explained shortly. "I live nearby and since several weeks people living around are robbed and other things."  
Arthur blinked. "Oh... It doesn't sound good, ain't you afraid someone's gonna rob you?" He asked softly.  
Arthur robbed few folks but he didn't think it will be a big deal.  
"Me? Afraid? No, I'm keeping my revolver under a pillow, so I'll shoot anyone who will try to steal something from me," you said.   
You both could hear a loud thunder in some distance so you walked to your stallion and mounted him. "It's gonna rain, I believe. Do you need a shelter?"  
Arthur though for a moment. He had his camp but it would be nice to spend storm somewhere cozy and warm. He got on his horse and smiled. "Well... That would be nice."  
"I own a little stable and I believe we're gonna find place for your girl there," you smiled. "Follow me, cowboy."   
\-----------  
Road to your farm wasn't too long yet long enough for rain to catch both of you.  
Arthur nodded, looking at you. "You often bring strangers home? Ain't you scared I'm gonna hurt you or something?" He joked as he followed you inside.  
"Believe me, darling, you would miss a chance to reach your revolver, I'm pretty fast and I don't mess around," you shrugged. "I trust in people."  
"You still should be careful sweetheart, there are outlaws out there." He hummed. "Those men can do bad things to such a sweet lady."  
"I'm not afraid. What's been written for me to happen will happen eventually, so I am grateful for every single day and every single moment I'm able to feel," you smiled as you led horse into the building of stable. You took off your hat and hang it on door to horse's box.  
"You are the most positive person I have ever met." He giggled and shook his head. "I guess I will find myself a place here because I don't think you want someone like me inside anyway," Arthur said.  
"As you wish, fella. Still, if ya will need anything, don't hesitate and burst to my house," you smiled at him and ran to the cottages house, covering head with hands to not get soaked.  
Arthur smiled softly and looked at both horses, they looked at him with curious glances. "The hell you two lookin' at?" Arthur waved his hand and walked away to find himself a place to sleep.  
_______  
In the middle of the night you have been woken up by a loud thunder. You yawned and got up rubbing temples of yours. You went to the tiny kitchen to pour yourself glass of water. When you drank content of the glass you looked at the stable through the window. You decided to go there and check upon the newcomer. His words about outlaws still roamed through your mind.  
Despite the storm and rain the weather was still hot. Arther was sleeping on the pile of hay without his shirt, his hat laid on his face.   
Arthur's horse was gently sniffing its owner.  
You walked in the stable pushing the heavy door open. You peeked in and when a lightning went through the sky it shone on man's figure. You smiled gently, you didn't want to wake him up but as your horse sensed your presence, he neighed loudly so you had to walk to him and stroke his nostrils.  
Arthur woke up and growled, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes then stretched up. "Who's there?" Arthur muttered and looked into your direction, he smiled softly. "Ain't it too late? Good girls should be long-time asleep."  
You smiled to yourself in the overwhelming darkness around you. "I've came to check if you and your girl are all right but it wasn't necessary as I see. I'm sorry for waking you up."  
He shook his head. "Come on, don't apologize. I don't sleep much anyway." Arthur explained and looked at his horse. "Yes, we are just fine. I was sleeping and I think she was flirting with your stallion."  
Your hand traveled through your stallion's mane. "It's nice to see them getting along so well."  
Arthur nodded and got up, then walked up to you. "Yup, they still have time for that, we leave in the morning. I wish she'd get along with other horses in my camp."  
"What do you do for living actually?," you asked simply turning to face him, your brows cocked and head tilted.  
Arthur shrugged. "Ain't you a bit too curious, lady? If you really need to know, I just travel around grabbing whatever job I can."  
You shrugged. "Don't be surprised, I took you under my roof, offered you a place to stay, so little explanation is at least required," you chuckled. "Ain't it too cold without a shirt, fella?"  
"If it would be too cold without it, I would never take it off." He smiled. "Ain't it too cold to just ran around in this thin nightdress?" Arthur pointed out and gently pulled the hem. "No panties as well."   
You cocked brows even more but never shifted aside, out of his range. "Ain't ya too open about things, fella?"  
"Nah, I don't think so. You are the one wearing ONLY the thin nightdress amd coming here to check on me in the middle of the night."  
"Am I mistaken or are you suggesting something inappropriate?," you teased slightly.  
"I dunno, am I?" Arthur purred, still playing with the hem of your nightdress. He lifted it a little bit.  
The game he played turned you on. In fact, it's been a great while since you were with a man for the last time. You stepped closer and put hand to his strong torso.  
Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist. "Does the brave, little girl is afraid of thunders and came to big, dangerous stranger to save her?"  
"Maybe? Or maybe not?," you ran fingertips over his rough skin. "Even if, are ya gonna save me, fella?"  
"Such a fine lady?" Arthur whispered as his hands moved under your nightdress to gently stroke the bare skin of your back. "It would be a shame to just push you away."  
You climbed on your tiptoes. You brushed cheek against his jaw, almost moaning. "Oh, would it, cowboy?" You rubbed your hips against his crotch accidentally.  
Arthur smiled and his hand moved from your back to your belly. He made few lazy circles there before slowly moving it lower. "Oh yes, little one. You are too pretty to just let you get hurt."  
You shivered at his words. "Ain't it gettin' cold, fella? I have goosebumps," you joked and wrapped arms around his waist. "But ya seem so warm."  
"Nah, it's just fine in here but let me help you... Get a bit hotter." He smiled as his hand slipped between your legs. He gently played with you, pressing your clit and pushing the tip of his finger barely past your pussy lips. "Someone is wet already."  
You rolled head back and parted lips, you moved your hips in steady pace looking for.motr friction. "So hot...," a whisper escaped your lips. You grabbed his other hand and kissed its top, then simply took his index finger into your lips sucking on it.  
"I see someone is enjoying herself. Don't eat me alive, little one." Arthur chuckled as he watched you. Soon, he slipped one finger into you. Arthur growled and smiled. "Such a tight cunt here. I like it, it will be fun."  
You closed your eyes and hummed at the slightest touch of his. Soon you slipped out of his grasp and grabbed him by palm, leading him further into the stable.  
Arthur growled unhappily as you slipped out of his grasp, he licked his finger clean and gladly followed you.  
You pushed him on the nearest haystack  
Arthur laughed and looked up at you. "Now. You are a really brave girl." He sat up enough to grab your waist and pull you to him.  
You straddled him as much as you could, your hand traveled to his leather belt and skilled fingers undone it quickly.  
"Hold your horses, girl." He said with a deep voice then flipped both of you so he was on top. Arthur started to slowly move himself down, kissing and caressing every little inch of your body.He moves between your legs, you could feel his hot breath against your wet sex. Arthur didn't waste any time, he dived between your legs. He licked your entrance, gently biting and pulling at your lips.  
You gasped at first but soon your deep breathing turned into little moans. You slipped hands in his hair tangled your fingers with his locks. "Don't ya stop..," you managed to mumble. "Fuck you, fella, your tongue feels amazing."  
"So fuck me or my tongue feels amazing?" Arthur asked with a soft laugh before wrapping his lips around your clit. He started to carefully slip two fingers in, making sure to stretch you enough and not hurt you.  
"Oh my God...," you whimpered deeply bucking hips for him. "I need you in, it's aching, I need you...," you added briefly.  
Arthur looked up at you and kissed your clit gently. "Or really? Ask nicely."  
"I want you to fuck this cunt, Arthur. I want to feel your cock fucking my pussy," you whispered looking him in the eye.  
"I said nicely but... That will do, too." He sat up and started to open his pants to pull out his hard cock. "Look what you did to me, girl. Got me all hot and hard." Arthur purred while stroking his member. He towered over you and slipped his tip along your lips, coating his member in your wetness. "Better get ready, girl." When he was wet enough he slowly pushed inside of you.  
You caught his bicep and bit lower lip with your eyes on his face. His shaft was thick enough to make you feel a little pain but it was all worth it. You spread legs wider and pulled your nightgown up, struggling to take it off. When you did, you started playing with your boobs. "Mmm, look, I did almost nothing and you already got hard for me."  
"Says the girl that was wet even before I touched her." He winked and gave you few really strong pushes as his hand replaced yours on your breast, playing with your nipple.  
You moved a little and wrapped legs around his wide hips, you reached between your bodies to rub your clit.  
"You just move your arms a little too much, girl," Arthur muttered and grabbed your hands to force you to wrap them around his neck.  
You obeyed and soon were holding onto his nape like your life would depend on this. You kissed his neck, cheeks, jawline, letting him do whatever he has wanted. Your fingertips pressed skin on his nape a little and soon one of your hands moved down his back, scratching them.  
"Now you are a good girl and as I see you're enjoin' yourself," Arthur growled as his hand moved between your bodies to play with your clit gently. He pressed it from time to time, humming at the feeling of you around him.  
You put hand to his buttock and squeezed it tightly. "Nice, firm ass, cowboy," you whispered. Your legs have been wrapped tightly around his hips and you used all of your strengths to roll on top of him.  
He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Your small talks are getting annoyed," Arthur muttered and reached to the side to grab his shirt. Arthur gagged you with his shirt. "Now, it will be nicer." He said and picked up his pace, making sure to hit strongly every spot inside of you.  
You rolled hips for him supporting yourself on his chest. His cock stretched your inner walls nicely and you pleasure was building up in your lower stomach. Your breasts bounced with every thrust he made.  
Arthur smiled. "Come on, be a good girl and cum. Come around my cock, darlin'." Arthur purred as his lips ghosted against your skin.  
You took the shirt out if your mouth and started moaning like a good girl. Arthur's name was the only thing that escaped your mouth. You were about to cum, your nails trailed down his chest. You screamed one last time and felt how your wetness is dripping down your thighs.  
When you cum Arthur slowed down his thrusts to help you through your climax. "Yes, such a good, lovely girl you are. Taking my cock so well." He whispered and gently kissed your cheek. "Hope you will do so great with another task I got for you." Arthur smiled and then pulled out from you, pushing you aside.Arthur sat down and made himself comfortable on the hay, he stroked his slick cock. "Now, come here, girl."  
You squeaked unhappy when he pulled out of you, leaving you empty. You knelt down and grabbed his cock with your palm, you pumped slick shaft few times before taking it into your mouth, gagging yourself a little.  
Arthur hummed loudly as his hand moved into your hair. He grabbed them tightly and started to take control of your moves. Arthur made you deepthroated him from time to time, making sure to keep you close to his pelvis for a longer time, then pulled you away.  
You sucked oh do hardly on his tip, bobbing head back and forth in steady yet quick pace. When you pulled him out it was only to spit on his cock and pumped hand around him. Then, you moved down and sucked his balls into your mouth.  
Arthur moaned loudly. "Such a good girl, sucking outlaw's cock." Arthur hummed with a smile on his face as he watched you.  
You blinked and pulled him out of your mouth, looking him in the eye. "Outlaw? So as I see you're messing with me," you said and licked the lower side of his shaft, biting it a little.  
Arthur looked you deep in your eyes and shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."  
You sucked into his main vain and then bit his balls. "You're so hot, fella. Cum for me," you bobbed head hardly, deep-throating him.  
Arthur chuckled at your words but soon moaned softly and he cum hardly. "Fucking hell." He hissed.  
You licked every drop of his salty cum, then wiped your lips, grinning at him you slipped hand between your legs to rub yourself and then lick your fingers clean from your mixed releases. You simply got up and grabbed your nightgown putting it on.  
"Already done? Now you're just gonna leave me here?" Arthur asked, getting up.  
"Maybe," you said playing with lock of your hair. "Or maybe not. But you know what, I have much better idea: come and join me in bed."  
Arthur pulled up his pants and followed you. "I gladly will, better than sleeping in the hey and maybe we could play some more." He winked at you.  
You walked ahead to door of stable, swinging your hips knowing he was watching. "I can offer you a hot bath as well and massage. Move your sexy ass."


End file.
